Perfect Fit
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It was their couple photo back at the lake, sharing a cute kiss in front of the others, the lake at the back shines after the full moon reflected to it brightly, campfire illuminated the place and merry atmosphere was around, gleaming light green spots can be seen as fireflies scatters, 'I'm home, I'm happy, and yes these are my parents.'


Title: Perfect Fit

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Vampire Knight

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Juri Kuran is delighted that her youngest is back and adjusting well as a Pure Blood royalty, however he requested to be transferred to the Day Class since he could not adjust at night and he had grew up like a human child – both parent were more than happy to let him do as he wanted as they wanted him to be comfortable after they promised the old couple that they will love and care for the child they took in and raised.

The Werewolf couple went back to the island for important matters and would often contact the Vampire family for their adoptive child; Juri learned her youngest is still in love with food just like when he was a baby with the milk he always have, he loves to play his guitar and ukulele which his adoptive parents gave him, and more importantly he loves his truck and camera.

"Quite the talent, right darling?" she leans to her husband showing the photos her son took and uploaded to his social media, all were detailed and professionally taken, both food and his traveling adventures with his truck.

"I want to take him fishing…" Haruka suggested.

"Why not, let's take the others too, it would be fun. Call Kaname-kun and let him free the weekends for us to go." She added – her husband immediately took his phone out and called him.

Week end came and their two older children brought their Night Class close friends with them, and their youngest who preferred to take his beloved truck, but had been hiding something over a small hand bag.

Finally arriving by the lake side cabin, the servants unloaded everything from the limousines and took them in the luxurious cabin, however they mused seeing the Young Kuran set up his truck, pulling up the back compartment had plastic Tonneau lid that turns in to a roof after popping up, his downhill thick tire mountain bike secured to its rack on top of his truck just beside his pioneer axe and shovel mounts.

His father went to cheek what he was rummaging when he saw his own fishing rod mounted on the pop-up roof, a camouflage backpack at the side with a thick camouflage sleeping bag and pillow, "Did Arlou and Sue bought all this for you?" he asked.

"No, I saved up, I got a part time job back in the island." He replied.

"What job?"

"I go on adventures and take photos, and food too." He explained and his father mused hearing a Vampire who loves the sun.

Juri went to check what they are taking so long when she spotted a fancy box with colorful contents, "You got a nice tackle box there, son." Said his father and tapped it.

"The old man from the port that runs the fishing place there gave it as a gift when I won our bet, that's my memento from old man Todd." He explained.

"C'mon, let's head in for snacks first and get you settled." He patted his son when he gave a smile and shook his head.

"I'll set up my camp first then I'll follow."

"Want me to help, sweety?" his mother offered.

"It's fine…" even though he is adjusted he is still awkward to his real parents.

"No sweety, we missed so much in your life and we wanted to be there always." They said and the boy look down.

"Okay…" he sighed, "Also… can I bring my plus one?" he asked and they wondered what it was – he went to his back seat and took something.

Meanwhile inside the cabin, Kaname and Yuuki watches their parents dotting on their brother who seemed too shy around, "OH! Another of those fancy boxes where you put ice!" said by Yuuki giggling.

"It's called a cooler, love." Kaname chuckled, "Is it just me or Red is that prepared for the trip?" asked Kaname in amazement.

"You haven't seen his social media have you?" Ruka went to shriek at them showing her phone to Yuuki.

"Oh my gossssh!" that is sooooo cute!" Yuuki bounced; sharing the photo to Kaname he whistled at the image of the island cliff and viewing the whole island and beach, he was sitting by the cliff with a golden retriever at his side sitting, the shot was taken by a fish eye drone.

"Kid got some skills too…" this time Cain entered and showed what he found, photos of Red's friends back in the island, it was a beach photo with his friends and the said dog.

"Oh my goooosh!" burst in by Juri carrying a tubby black cat with a cute white print on its chest that looked like a necktie, "Baby Red found this little furry at the Academy and the Chairman let him keep it!" she added and Yuuki gushed over it as well.

It wasn't long when Kaname and Haruka was all over the cute cat as well, although they noticed how attached it is to Red.

They were having snacks when Maria, Sara, Rima, Ruka and Yuuki started to ask one too many questions to Red as he tinker over his things over the coffee table, a DSLR and its lenses around its case with his two go-pros and drone, his laptop attached to an adapter for his memory cards, and they were all watching him edit everything when Yuuki found his mother's stolen photo, she looked beautiful in it.

"That is so pretty! When did you take that from mother?" after Juri heard her name, she went to see – gasping and squeaked seeing her photo, her eyes were shining and everything was clear.

"Earlier, I thought I'd introduce my whole family to my friends over my account, my friends from the island are asking about you all."

"Can Red-sama take my photo too?" Ruka squealed and Cain with the other turned knowing she was asking a Pure Blood for a request.

"Sure." With that reply they all then pitched in asking for it.

"What was his part time job again?" asked Kaname, "Because looking at him, he's well off than I am." He chuckled.

"Taking photos and eating nice food pays, son. I never knew."

"He knows how to enjoy huh?" they mused.

* * *

Finally when the sun's heat toned down by the afternoon, the family went out the lake side, Red parked his truck by the side of tent where the picnic table was setup and and the ladies took their place, Yuuki with her mother prepared some meat for the grill meanwhile the boys decided to have a little fishing competition, "Already?" Haruka looked amazed at his youngest when he stated to cast and then reel back only to catch a fish immediately.

Reeling in gently they can see the bending pressure on his rod when he told, "A pounder." He stated and his father confused.

"Need help?" Kaname offered when his brother shook his head, his fishing low cut neoprene fishing gloves that matched his rod and he looked like a professional sport fisher it wasn't long when he was cradling a huge fish to show his mother.

"Let's keep the fish and make it a trophy." Suggested by the King of Vampires, "I mean, it is our first memorable moment with Red." He patted the boy who still has the fish around his arm.

Although eating the meet of the fish that was cooked by Yuuki in a fancy recipe, "And because Red won, I got you your prize." Grinned Haruka bringing out a worn out cylinder leather case with strap and front pocket, Red's eyes sparkled seeing the item, "Your grandfather would be so proud of you." His father told, "It is old treasure passed to me when I won against your Uncle Rido, now it's yours." Opening the case a worn out rod was there, intact with its vintage reel and nylon line, the front pocket has a small can like with division tackle with old baits.

"I can keep it?" he asked.

"Yes, and I said, your grandfather would be so proud of you, at least you took interest to it." He chuckled.

"I lived in an island, lived to the sport and drove big boats." He shrugged.

"Big boats?" the girls asked excitedly, "How big?!"

"Cargos and Yacht." He shortly replied.

"WOW!" they bounced.

"Cargo?" his mother asked.

"For the tourism, and I like boats." He shortly stated.

* * *

Weekday came and the Night Class girls that are close to Yuuki became instant models for Red, funny how Takuma and the other boys became instant assistant for Red while they fuss over around the yard Café of the Academy, the Chairman dragged the Day Class head Guardian who was annoyed until he eyes Red's truck, and agreed only if he could drive, "No." was the young Kuran's reply and Kaname lost it.

Back at the Kuran Mansion, the couple just finished redecorating their son's room and ready to surprise him with it, bed not a canopy anymore but a new single king sized one, simple oak and mahogany furniture, from the sofa set and coffee table, Haruka spent some time putting together wooden model ships but he was more than happy to get their boy a remote control one, to display by his fire place, on top of it is the fish he caught, cleaned and preserved, placed over an Oak trophy frame hanged to the bricked wall, by his bed's wall has two ukulele's that they also bought to be a design, touching the room to be like a theme of the island where he grew up, they can see his homesickness.

However the room was surrounded by photo frames of their family, and the family that raised him, his friends and his late pet, the golden retriever, but they were amused at the stolen photo of the young lady of the Hio clan that had been engaged to him.

"Look honey, he wrote nice things and I think he's starting to open up." Juri's eyes started to water and her husband pulled her close; it was their couple photo back at the lake, sharing a cute kiss in front of the others, the lake at the back shines after the full moon reflected to it brightly, campfire illuminated the place and merry atmosphere was around, gleaming light green spots can be seen as fireflies scatters, _'I'm home, I'm happy, and yes these are my parents.'_ It captioned, she giggled at his introduction and followed under his post is his siblings, understanding their situation as Pure Bloods, some humans are not aware of their preservation and intermarriage thus he wrote, _'My brother and his girl, meet my fun and loving real family, joined by their close friends.' _It was simple and wholesome, Takuma at the background pushing Aido over the lake.

"Honey, I think we should get this printed for our own use in our room?" asked Haruka showing a photo of their son; he was at their Academy's river side with his classmates and teacher, however instead of wearing uniform, he was in his favorite white board-shorts plain v-neck shirt and favorite summer fedora, sitting on top of his truck, and to his background is the wide river, his black cat named Scout is joining him on top with his new white vest collar.

"Yes, we should get this printed! And add a copy for the album!" she agreed.

~END~


End file.
